


wine,sleepy eyes&turbulence

by tajma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Non-Consensual, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Hermione Granger, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajma/pseuds/tajma
Summary: “Are you sure you don’t know what an elemental is?” He doesn’t pause long enough for another pled to fall from her plump red lips.” You see an elemental just the perfect compliment to someone like me.”“Someone like you? What does that mean?” He doesn’t stop worrying the skin on her neck to answer her. Instead, he pushes the ridgeline of his cock harder against her butt. She finds to her mortification that she is getting wet. Her fears fuel her struggling to starts again and she frantically tries to push her self off the door. He growls at her attempts and suddenly the dull pain in her hair become sharp as he yanks her head to face him.He’s … her brain sputters trying to understand what she is looking at. His once blue-grey eyes are now burgundy red, the pupils more reminiscent of a snake than a human. His canines are long and sharp, they look like they are made to tear meat from a bone.“OhmyGod!” He chuckles at her frantic rushed realization and swallows her screams in a kiss





	1. sunflowers&melancholy

sunflowers & melancholy

“No, no.” Laughter bubbles out of her at the ridiculous scenarios cast by her mom. “ I will be fine, I am in a super touristy area and it's very fancy here!” 

With worry laced in every word her mom butts in;” Hermione, it's just you know that sometimes those type of people target tourist on purpose. I mean, and you are a single girl. I just … It's dangerous to go out anywhere by yourself!” 

She scoffs and turns her attention back to the hotel mirror to finish putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She has chosen to do a 'natural' look with neutral eyeshadow and winged eyeliner with ruby red lips to top it all off. Not even acknowledging anything her mom has just said; “ Mom, I have to go. I love you bucket loads. I will live snap everything. She ends the video call while her mom is still trying to put her two cents in. 

With her attention back on the hotel mirror, she catalogs herself. She has chosen a form-fitting yellow bodycon dress. The dress hangs off her shoulders and comes down to about her mid thigh. She has taken a shimmer-bar to her shoulders and her arms. Her riotous curls form a halo around her head. The finished product has a wild effervescent goddess look. 

Despite how she reacted to her mother’s worry, she has taken precautions. She isn’t wearing any jewelry that is real, just her favorite flower set from some teenage fashion store. She turned on tracking in a couple of different apps so that any of her friends or family could find her. She also made a list of the places she planned on visiting tonight and shared it with best friend, Luna.

Actually, this whole trip was Luna's idea. After finishing her veterinary medical degree and a bad break up she needed to unwind. Staying in town only reminded her of all the good times she shared with Viktor. Being home with her parents reminded her of a future she could never share with Viktor. So she took Luna's advice and headed East to Russia for two weeks before her residency started. That a way she could clear her mind of Viktor and be ready to focus on her residency.

Viktor.

He was truly her first love. She was always too focused on her classes and getting into veterinary school to think about men. She just felt that learning as much as possible was more important than getting drunk or falling into bed with a stranger. That was until Viktor. He was so kind. He made her feel like the most important woman in the world. They had the sort of chemistry where you can stay in and not do much but still feel fulfilled. But their domestic bliss started to crumble in the fall before their graduation. All talks of the future would end in a fight. He was drafted into Manchester United and wanted to play professionally. He felt that she should marry him and become a footballer’s wife. To live the life of glamour and fame, but that just wasn't her. Isn't her. She wanted to continue working towards becoming a veterinarian and complete her residency. Not become a wife and mother. Not to say that she didn’t see that in her future, just not immediately. Hermione wanted to become a veterinarian to help those who can't help themselves. The animals in our lives deserve to be with the same medical dignity as humans. She wants to prevent unnecessary animal deaths. And when impossible to avoid death, she wanted to make their passing comfortable. When she first meets Viktor, he thought it was an adorable life goal but when it came time for them to plan for the future he belittled her dreams.

Hermione shakes herself out of her thoughts and takes a deep breath. She isn't here to mope about that relationship. She is here to have a good time, relax, and forget.

 

******

Her uber/lift/whatever didn’t really speak much English and that was completely fine. The passing view of Moscow is satisfactory enough. It is beautiful this time of the year since there isn’t any snow to cover the majestic buildings. In a few minutes, they arrive at the first club on her list, Nagini. The club is squished in between two older buildings. The entrance looks like a snake coming out of the ground with the mouth wide open and ready to strike. The outside of the building is covered in scale-shaped green mirror glass. From what she read online, a small part of the club is on the ground level with the rest underground. The fangs drop down low to frame the entrance, shining as white deadly beacons in the night. There are two bodyguards standing on either side of the entrance with a long line between Hermione and the bodyguards.

Since it was the middle summer and that happy medium between the heat of the day and cold of the night she had no issue with waiting outside. The line curved around the block just a little, she expected this since it was on one of those top 10 lists. When Hermione finally gets to the front of the line, she hands her passport to prove that she is over 21. And this is where it gets weird, the bouncer takes her passport but doesn’t look at it, instead, he is staring at her like she is some newly discovered animal. He takes a deep breath and says something in Russian to the other bouncer without his eyes leaving her face. He then, in very accented English says follow me before then grabs her upper arm starts to drag her into the club.

 

“Hey...HEY! What are you doing?” He doesn’t answer, just starts to navigate his way through the crowded club and towards a set of stairs. He pulls her downstairs and down deeper into the club. The club opens to a large cavernous space. The ceiling appears to be the ribs of the snake and the bones almost come down to the ground. The inside is smokey and dark and she can’t really see where this man is taking her. Hermione is struggling but not in full force, simply because she doesn't know what’s going on and doesn't want to cause a scene. 

He pulls her through a door that has a plaque with a prohibitory circle and something in Russian. She guesses by the empty hallway that it was probably ‘employees only’. When the door closes behind her everything goes quiet. Eerie quiet. There is a second door he drags her into and it looks like an office.

The office is decorated in tasteful modern decor. To her left she sees a long black couch, the couch is decked by two side tables. Farther up the wall there is an overflowing bookshelf with a twin bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. In between those two bookshelves is a wooden modern desk. 

There is a man sitting behind the desk. He doesn’t look up when they enter. The large rude man who dragged her up finally lets go of her and she stumbles a bit deeper into the room before gaining her balance. She attempts to run for the door before the large man moves in front of the door. 

She is panicking.  
She is terrified.  
She is confused.

She can feel her heart beating out of her chest and tears threaten to spill. The man behind the desk finally acknowledges them. His blue-grey eyes graze over her before turning to the man. There is a rapid exchange of Russian before the man behind the desk speaks to her. 

“ Hello, Hermione.” 

There is a beat of silence before she responds “ um hi…Why am I here?” 

"That's what I am wondering as well,” he says in a slow drawl.  
"Well then if you aren't sure, I think I should leave now."  
He stands and then rounds the desk “No, there is a question of your identity that I believe we need to clear up little one.”

There is another exchange of Russian which ends with the big guy handing over her passport to him. Then the big guy leaves without another word.

There is another beat of silence.

And staring. 

She tries to make it for the door again, but he is faster and she is pressed against the door before she realizes it.

“ Now tell me, why is a little Elemental all by herself. That just isn’t safe.” His hands begin to cage her against the wall.  
“Ele-la what. I don’t know what you are talking about. I didn’t see anything. I don't know anything. I just want to leave.”

He hums as he pushes her more into the door. Her breasts becoming flat against the modernist glass door. His hands began to wander. His left-hand wanders up to her curls and yanks her head to the side so that he can access her neck. She lets out a small whimper and another pled as he places a soft kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His other hand wanders down to her hips.

“Are you sure you don’t know what an Elemental is?” He doesn’t pause long enough for another pled to fall from her plump red lips.” You see an Elemental just the perfect compliment to someone like me.” 

“Someone like you? What does that mean?” He doesn’t stop worrying the skin on her neck to answer her. Instead, he pushes the ridgeline of his cock harder against her butt. She finds to her mortification that she is getting wet. Her fears fuel her struggling to starts again and she frantically tries to push herself off the door. He growls at her attempts and suddenly the dull pain in her hair become sharp as he yanks her head to face him.

He’s … her brain sputters trying to understand what she is looking at. His once blue-grey eyes are now burgundy red, the pupils more reminiscent of a snake than a human. His canines are long and sharp, they look like they are made to tear meat from a bone.

“OhhmyGod!” He chuckles at her frantic rushed realization and swallows her screams in a kiss.

“Now now, little one if you keep making all those delicious noises and grinding against me I will be forced to take you,” he purrs against her ear. She stills in fear, she doesn’t know what to do. How to escape this predicament...  
His right-hand moves up from her hip to wrap around her waist. He pulls her against him and backs them up until he can sit on the couch she spied earlier. She follows him and winds up sitting in his lap, paralyzed by fear. 

“I haven’t been very clear have I?” He doesn’t wait for a response, ” you are an Elemental. We can tell this just from your smell alone. The magic that surrounds you is intoxicating.” His is idly stroking up and down her back occasionally tugging at one of her curls. ”Now, Elementals are magical beings capable of controlling and manipulating the world around us. They are typically in the designation of an omega but it’s not unheard of for them to be other destinations.” For a moment her curiosity gets the better of her fear and she turns to him with a question evident on her face. He smiles at that and brings a hand that isn’t on her back to her hip to pull her closer to him. “ Looks like I have skipped over something, huh? The other two categories are alpha and beta. I am in the former group.” 

“What do those designations mean?”  
“There is a lot I can say in that topic, many books have been published about it.”  
“Well, can you tell me about mine?... Or can you direct me to a source?”

“Tonight you will sleep in my penthouse there you will be able to read as much as you like about your designation in my library while I figure some things out about your identity. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to join you. But don’t worry I will have my Beta look after you”. 

“Please, I just want to go home.”  
He chuckles at that,” you are home little one." The hand that was stroking her back come up to squeeze her neck and...

And she feels calm pour down her spine. She goes limp in his embrace. Some alarms go off in her head saying that this isn’t normal and that she should stay vigilant. But those alarms just fade as they are washed away by the calm he is inducing. All worries fade. She feels safe and sleepy. She nuzzles against him, breathing in the masculine smell that is uniquely him. His hand slides from her neck down to her back. The alarm grows louder with his hand no longer there but it is still faint. She sleepily mumbles, “What did you just do?”

“It’s called gentling. It’s a way for alphas to calm their omega. Now you smell less like fear and more like lust." He lays her down on the couch and hovers over her. He keeps one hand on her neck and his other hand wanders into her cloth breast. He lowers his face to kiss her. Her lips are pliant against his, opening when he probes for access. Small breathy moans began to leave her. “I just want a little taste, little one.” He squeezes her breast one more time before clawing open her dress.  
She breaks the kiss to gasp in shock and look down at her ruined dress. His hand is what shocks her the most, where there was once normal nails are now sharp talons.  
He coos at her “ just a taste little one…” His thumb brushes against her nipple, making her grow wetter.” Hmm, I wasn’t expecting you to have pierced nipple. Do you like a bit of pain in your pleasure?” His fingers close around the piercing to tug at it, she gasps and grabs onto his shoulders. He chuckles at that and puts her nipple into his mouth to suck on. His hand wanders to her other breast and frees that one. With one hand pinching her nipple and the other nipple in his mouth, she began to feel overwhelmed by the pleasure and her moaning grows louder. His hand that ripped her dress travels down to her thighs and then under her dress. Her panties meet a similar fate and are torn from her.

When the rough pads of his fingers meet her throbbing clit she groans deep in her throat and all worries leave her again. 

He swallows her moans in an aggressive kiss. Hermione responds by opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. One finger enters her followed shortly by a second and the thickness of his fingers feels divine. There is pressure starting to build and she can feel her orgasm building at the base of her spine.  
“Please more please,” he chuckles at that. The hand that was squeezing her neck leaving to brush hair out of her face then slide down to tweak her nipple. He slides a third finger into her and the wet sounds of his work become louder. His thumb rubs rough circles on her clit. Her sobs of pleasure are beginning to sound strangled as the pleasure builds. He bends his head to bite juncture of where her neck and shoulders meet. The pressure breaks and she screams in ecstasy. His fingers thrust in out of her through her orgasm. She is breathing heavily even after his fingers leave her.  
“ Just a taste,” he says as he tastes her on his fingers. He closes his eyes and hums, “ even better than you smell.” 

He pulls himself up from her body. The forced calm still surrounds her even without his hand at her neck. He stands before her and messes up his hair a bit then looks down at her. She meets his red eyes with a beatific smile.  
“You are truly a treasure little one,” he thinks he will have to greatly reward Dolohov for this gift. 

“I will have my Beta take you home”, she nods her head at him with a smile still plastered to her face. He turns around to grab his coat out of the wardrobe and then wraps her in it. She feels like she is floating and it’s wonderful. Another man comes into the room and her alpha says something in rapid Russian to this man. The new man nodes and the scopes her off of the couch. This new man smells kinda like her alpha but different. She decides this is fine and her head lolls onto his shoulder and sleep consumes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like the dress she is wearing (https://www.nastygal.com/you-gotta-shoulder-on-mini-dress/AGG86297.html) except its yellow!


	2. sunset/sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 300 hits! I had to publish again because I was feeling loved. This isn't beta'd. I run my chapters through a free version of Grammarly. I will go back and edit once I get the whole story out of me.

When she floats to consciousness she is warm and comfortable. Her pillow smells deliciously of the masculine smell of her alpha. Something that feels like panic starts to claw at her, but then the warm fuzzy calm weighs it back down again. Her alpha is very strong and will keep her safe. Anxiety bubbles up to meet her panic and the calm isn’t so good at weighing those negative emotions back down. Her alpha? She doesn’t know his name, but that’s fine.

No, it’s not fine! Panic and anxiety swell and she shakes herself awake. Her eyes take in an unfamiliar room. She pulls herself into a seated position and takes a moment to scan the room she is in with furrowed brows. 

It’s a huge bedroom, nearly the size of her living room and kitchen combined. She is in a king-size canopy bed with the pine green curtain loosely pulled around the bed. She pushes aside the curtains at the end of the bed. She glances around the room and takes in the luxe modernist room she is in. There is a soft grey tufted bench at the foot of the bed. To her left, the whole wall is glass and gives a beautiful view of the city. Against the window, there are two sleek looking chairs with a table in between them. There are a few books on the table but to her disappointment, they are in Russian. In front of the bed, there is a desk and a door. On the opposite side of the windows, there are two doors with a beautiful watercolor painting in between them. 

She looks down and assesses herself. She is wearing an oversized plain grey men’s shirt. She pulls the hem of the shirt away to see if there are any markings on the shirt and there is a bit of pain she feels where her neck meets her shoulder. Hermione runs a hand along the back of her neck to find a bite mark… or is it two. She can’t tell. Peeking under the collar of her shirt she sees that her breasts are littered with bruises. 

The memories of the previous night come tumbling at cross her mind. She was rudely accosted by a bulking man and brought to another man in a private office who claimed to be her Alpha or whatever that means. She is acutely aware of what he did to her because she is still soaked. Her thighs are sticky and slide against each other in a mocking reminder of the previous night. She shakes her head as if she can shake those thoughts and feelings from her mind. 

She looks back up at the three doors and decides to explore. The door across from the bed is what she tries first, it is locked. She sighs and thinks that door is probably the exit. Next, she tries the other doors. One leads to a walk-in closet filled with very expensive men's clothes and the other to a bathroom. She decides to explore the closet later and to take a bath now. The bathroom seems straight from a home and garden magazine. The floors are wood but around the wet areas there are white tiles starts to break up the wood until the white tiles surround the sinks and bath area. To her left, there is a double vanity and another door. Straight in front of her, there a glass enclosure with a claw foot bathtub in the front of it. In the center of the glass enclosure, there is a rain shower head. On the back wall and floor, there are marble hexagon tiles and a built-in bench and shelf. 

 

***

After her shower, Hermione begins to search through the nightstand when the door is opened and the man who carrier her out last night steps in. 

“Hello Hermione, “ He says with a crooked boyish grin.   
She doesn’t reply, just stars at him with mistrust evident on her face. He clears his throat at her silence and continues. "My name is Harry, I am your beta and I have been instructed to take you everywhere on your itinerary. It seems you have quite a long list,” he says while looking at her phone. Her phone! 

“Hey! How did you get past my security?!” 

“I’ve got my ways”, he says as his seeming innocence boyish smile returns. Can’t be that innocent if he is working for that creep from last night she thinks to herself. She rushes for him hell-bent on taking back her way of communicating with the outside world. He laughs as she snatches the phone away. 

She starts to check her text messages when he puts a hand on her shoulder, ” you can text them that you are fine. But anything more and you will receive punishment. Boss's orders”. He pulls his jacket aside to reveal a gun in a holster hanging from his shoulder. Her voice is small when she tells him okay. She quickly fires messages of her safety and because of the anxiety welling up in her, she ends every message with an 'I love you'. 

***

They sit outside of a cafe eating brunch together. Her leg jumping up and down with nerves. She keeps thinking about how she can get away but this seemly sweet man in front of her always has all exits covered and because he is packing heat she isn’t willing to make a scene. 

That morning they went to her hotel so that she could wear her own clothes. Every time she thought she saw an opening she could quietly slip away he would wrap an arm around her waist. When they got to her room he placed a chair right in front of the door and watched her pick out her clothes. Once she was done he told her to pack up all of her items on “boss's orders”. Once she was done he demanded her tablet and phone from her. She had complained of having nothing to take photos with and he handed her a surprising nice digital camera. She took it but not without complaining that they were back in 2003. 

She is brought out of her thoughts when she feels him nudge her under the table. “ Finish up, we have a lot to do” he commanded softly. She glanced back down at her food. She had decided to go with a traditional English breakfast, thinking that perhaps the food would bring her comfort. She starts to eat again as she appraises him. He is handsome as well. His jet black hair is tousled and messy and just barely hides the thunderbolt-shaped scar on his forehead. She wonders how he got it but isn’t really interested in talking to her captor. His emerald green eyes squint at her, she signs and starts to eat faster. When they are done he pays. Then loops his arm around her to pull her up and they start to make their way down the street. When she initially planned her visit to Moscow she planned it thinking she would be by herself. That means lots of historical tours and museum visits since there is no one to complain when she stops to read every placard, and glean as much information of a time gone past. But now, with her babysitter, she is worried he will rush her through exhibits and complain loudly like her ex. She lets out a melancholy sigh as memories of her bitter break up float to the forefront of her mind.

He was sweet and kind… and that was about it. He didn’t share her thirst for knowledge. Viktor scraped by in his sports management degree with his favorite phrase of “ Ds make degrees and Cs make careers”. It would aggravate her to no end to see him not apply himself. He became frustrated that they didn’t have more sex. Honestly, she shouldn’t have been surprised to find him and some whore locking lips in a movie theatre. It’s not like he was that amazing in bed but it would have been nice for him to respect her and break up with her instead of cheating on her. The coward! Her mind drifts to the man from last night. He seems the exact opposite of Viktor... He brought her to an orgasm with his fingers only! 

“ Thinking of your alpha.” She was startled out of her thoughts by Harry for the millionth time this morning. 

She scowls at him and answers, “and how exactly would you know?”

“It is in your scent, it is starting to turn sweeter. Almost like what you smelled like last night when I picked you up”   
“Is that something I can control?”  
“ Nope” He obnoxiously pops the ‘p’.   
“ I think you are lying.” She turns her hair to slyly smell her armpit. ”I don't smell anything!”  
He struggles and then moves to open the door to the Tsaritsyno Palace. 

\---

Back at the penthouse, she collapses onto the couch. They didn’t do everything she planned since her itinerary included leaving for the first destination at 9 am instead of 1 pm but she still felt like she did a lot. On the bright side, Harry was a surprisingly good companion. He didn’t complain about her staying too long in a particular exhibit. Or when she started to ramble on about new facts she learned. She lets herself curl up on the couch. A short while later she heard an exchange of Russian with one voice sounding suspiciously like her kidnapper. She sat up to see who was talking to Harry and low and behold, there he is dressed in only a towel? With droplets of water running down his well-toned chest..and well-toned abs. As if he could feel the heat of her staring he turned to look at her with a smirk. “ Don’t worry little one, you will get to have a little taste later.” 

“I don’t want a taste!”  
“Is that so? Hmm, you don't quite smell like it. You are beginning to smell like sex even though I haven’t even touched you.” He nods at Harry and he leaves with a soft goodbye and promises for tomorrow. Meanwhile, this so-called alpha removes his towel from his waste to dry his upper body. Her eyes widen at his naked body and she looks down at her hands. She feels heat creep onto her cheeks. She isn’t even sure Harry left the room before the alpha exposed himself.   
She hisses at him to cover himself up and not expose himself to Harry or herself. He laughs at her, " He is my beta and you are my omega. Two perfectly fine people to, as you said to, expose myself to. “

“ What does that even mean?”   
He hums,” Harry did say you all had to rush off this morning. Why don’t we meet in the library and you can tell me about your day and then we can read together.” She purses her lips but agrees. He leaves her for the bedroom to get dressed. She stars at the door for a beat before deciding to head off to the library. It is on the opposite side of the penthouse. As she wanders into the room she admires the floor to ceiling bookshelves. She thinks she could probably spend many happy hours in here. She is broken out of her reverie when he enters wearing a soft looking t-shirt and sweats. He sits down on one of the plush sofas and beckons her to join him. She sits down next to him only for him to pull him onto his lap. She huffs at his aggressive behavior but doesn’t move to challenge for fear of him restarting last night’s activities. He stares at her for a beat before offering her the digital camera from earlier, ” tell me about your day.” 

She takes her camera and starts to give short bland answers for the first few photos but her explanations soon evolve. He seems to be genuinely interested and dots her explanation with questions and hmms at the right place. He even makes her go back a photo or two to explain something. Some of her comments are meet with additional facts from him and soon they are in a full-blown discussion about Catherine the Great. 

She punches him when she remembers he is supposed to explain to her what is going on. He laughs and grabs her hand before she can hit again and places a kiss on it. “ I said we would do both, it's not my fault I have to clarify why her relationship with King Stanisław August Poniatowski, influenced the Russian expansion. But go ahead ask your questions.”

She takes a big breath and " Okay, so exactly what is an Omega? What does this have to do with me? With us? Also, can you detail how gentling works? It seems non-consensual." He doesn't let another question escape her lips when he silences her with a kiss. 

She jerks her body away from him. " That's not an answer!" 

" I guess you are right. Do you see that row of books" He points to their right." That's the section about the different designations. Pick a book for us to read together and I will clarify any passage you need me to."

She acquiesces and grabs a book before sitting back down in his lap. She learns that as an omega she can have two types of heat. A bonding heat, which can be triggered by an alpha bite to her mating gland on her neck. She wonders out loud why she didn't experience a heat after he bit her last night. He sucks on the mark he left last night and says it's not deep enough. " Little one, I can make it deeper if you want." She tries to turn away from him to continue reading. The other heat is a fertile one for the sake of getting pregnant, the book says she can get them 2-4 times a year. To her, it all just sounds like the plot from some weird deep web porn. The following chapter explains the psychology. They continue to silently read for a while before she is distracted by the circle he has been rubbing on her hip. 

Her body starts to heat up. She has read the same sentence 2 times now. Her alpha begins to nuzzle against her neck. She reads the same sentence 3 times now. " Hey, what’s your name anyway?" 

"Tom Riddle", he murmurs into her neck. He starts to nibble and kiss her neck and ears. She clutches the book and tries to ignore him. His hands grow bold and wander under her shirt and squeeze on one of her breasts. She gasps and reads the same sentence 4 times now. 

"You aren't helping at all. If all you want to do is distract then you should go to bed." She says with a bossy air. 

" What a great idea!" He plucks the book out of her hand and tosses it on the couch before grabbing her bridal style and carrying her out of the library.

"Tom, I meant for you to leave me alone." He doesn't respond. " Tom! Please put me down."   
"You beg so prettily." He purrs at her." I just want to hear more pretty noises leave your mouth." He tosses her unceremoniously onto the bed and then crawls over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I guess the smut is in the next chapter *shrugs*. Anyways, I hope yall liked it. I have decided on a chapter naming scheme but am still undecided about the title. It will end up being either " wine, sleepy eyes&turbulence" or "false sympathy".


	3. Lovers Contrast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and edited the first chapter to add more background information about our heroine and her past relationship. Anyways, hope yall like this. The smut has arrived...again.

“No, sir! I said I wasn’t interested in having a taste of you,” she says as she tries to push him off. At first, he doesn’t move but after a few enthusiastic shoves, he rolls off of her.

“Well, then little one what else do you have in mind? Reading didn’t work for us since you can’t focus.” He says while propped up on his elbows.

“Oh, that’s rich coming from the man who wouldn’t let me focus. You know what? I am going to... uh...” She hops off the bed and turns side to side in a semi-circle trying to find something to do other than Tom until her eyes land on her suitcases that she was forced to bring here. She confidently proclaims she is going to finish unpacking and that he should not bother her. 

She starts to methodically unpack but is interrupted by Tom… again. He grabs one garment and gives her a whole unsolicited analysis. “ Hmm, the fabric of this dress ruins the whole design. Cotton is comfortable but it can be only so fashionable.” She growls at him before snatching out of his hand a very comfortable and fashionable sundress. She stomps to the walk-in closet to start hanging some items. Mysteriously enough a part of the closet has been cleared, she assumes this is for her. As she starts to hang some garments, Tom comes up behind her to run his hands up and down her sides before setting in her hips. She attempts to ignore him in the hopes that he will get bored and leave her alone but her resolve soon crumples. He pulls her hips back into his erection and worries the skin on her neck. Heat is building in her and she is starting to feel an ache in her core. He reaches to squeeze her breast and she lets out a moan. The wanton noise shakes her from her lusty haze and she wiggles out his arms and back to her suitcase. 

She grabs a few more dresses and shirts to hang up. When she returns to the closet he is only wearing his boxers.“ What are you doing!?”

“I am getting ready for a shower.” He nonchalantly shrugs one of his broad shoulders. 

She squints her eyes and purses her lips before replying “ I thought you just took one!”  
“Oh yes, I forgot to wash my hair.”She doesn’t believe him but returns to hanging a few other items up anyways. This go-round he doesn’t interrupt her and she manages to hang up what she needed to and places her shoes and shorts on the built-in shelves. 

She grabs her second suitcase and starts to take out her beauty products to place in the bathroom. When she enters, the room is filled with steam and the sound of running water. Maybe Tom was being honest. 

“ Hermione?”  
“Yes?”  
“ Can you do me a little favor and grab the green shampoo bottle from the cabinet. I forgot to grab it before getting wet.”  
She easily obliges. She looks at the ground when she taps on the glass door as to avoid getting an eye full of a very nude Tom. Which, by the way, is a very difficult task to pretend not to see a blazing hot nude man. Tom has a lean athletic build with a bit of hair dusting his chest and a trail leading to... She lets a small gasp when she sees his fully erect package. He chuckles at her and his cock bobs against his stomach. She turns her gaze straight to the floor and offers him the shampoo bottle. Since she isn’t paying attention to him, she doesn’t realize he has yanked her inside the shower until she is soaked. She sputters with indignation. 

“Oh thank you,” he says as he places the shampoo bottle next to another clearly full shampoo.” Hmm, I didn’t notice that one there.” 

He covers his mouth with his hand and appraises her with mock shock.

“Oh, little one. I am so sorry. Here let me help you get those wet clothes off." By the time she is able to bat his hands away her shorts and panties are already at her ankles. Before she can pull her shorts back on he has her pressed against the shower wall her hands are pinned to the wall at her side. He locks lips with her and shoves his cock through her wet folds. He doesn’t enter her, just slides teasingly against her clit. He pulls back from the kiss and she catches herself following him. He pushes her hair out of her face and lets his hand slide to the back of her neck. She doesn’t feel the same forced calm as the last time but she does feel warm and safe. His thumb strokes her cheek. “ You are so beautiful.” He leans back down to press a kiss to her cheek. “ You smell divine,” he whispers into her neck before sucking more marks into her neck. She is so struck she can’t find it in her to push him away again. Gods, she is throbbing with desire. His hands run up her side and under her bra to squeeze her breast. She lets out a small moan as he tweaks her nipples while continuing to tease her clit with his cock.

He gets onto his knees and then pulls one of her feet out of her shorts to put her thigh on his shoulder. He kisses up the leg she is standing on. One hand is still under her shirt and the other is slowly rubbing her clit. She gives in to him and lets her hands come to rest on his shoulders.

His kisses finally reach her center. She lets out a shuddering sigh as he swirls his tongue around her clit. She is so wet that he can slide two fingers in and out without any resistance. Her head thump against the glass as throws her head back in a loud moan. She angles her hips so that she can grind against his face. He eats her like he hasn’t had water in days ( despite being in a running shower). He puts another finger in her and the stretch starts to hurt just a little in the best way. Her moans start to become shorter and louder as she nears her orgasm. She starts to grip his hair to push his face harder into her cunt, he groans into her. She feels so close to the edge. His hand slides down her chest. She lifts her head to see where is hand went only to see he is furiously stroking himself while fingering her. She becomes overwhelmed with the sight of him jacking off and the dual sensation he is creating with his mouth and hand. She cums hard, her staccato moans end in a scream. When she comes down from her haze she sees his hand is covered his cum. 

***

She wakes with a start. Taking a deep breath, she takes stock of herself. ‘Can’t believe he managed to seduce me again’, she thinks to herself. She shakes her head and corrects herself. 'No. Not seduce that implies consent and he doesn’t have mine since I don’t even want to be here.' 

She pulls the curtains from the bed to find the room is empty. She gets off the luxe bed and pads her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day with Harry. 

She is looking down while applying a generous dollop of moisturizer to her curly coily hair when a pair of hands grab on her waist. "Little one, you can meet with Harry in the afternoon. Right now I want you to take an affinity test." 

"An affinity test for what?"  
"To see what type of Elemental you are. Narcissa will explain it to you in a little bit. She is already here."

***  
“Okay darling, this will be a quick and easy test to see which elements you have more of an affinity for. Since you aren’t trained yet I will guide you. When I place my hand over yours it is only to focus your energy, I am not adding to it. We will know if you have control over a particular element if it reacts to you.” Gesturing to the 5 glass bowls of differing contents. “ Here we have the 5 elements: Earth, Water, Air, Fire, and Aether. Almost no one controls Aether. Most people control 1 or 2 of the other elements. ”

“ How many do you control?”  
“ I control two. Fire and Air.”  
“Why can’t Elementals control Aether?”   
“It is not in our material world in the same way Fire or Earth is. Aether is beyond the senses of smell, taste, sight, and touch; it is only accessible to the sense of hearing alone. “  
“ How could it ever be controlled if it can only be heard?”  
“ That's just it.” Narcissa looks smug at this, and after a beat continues on.” Aether is also known as the void, there is much we don’t know about this element. Give me your hand” Hermione obliges, and Narcissa guides her hand over the fire. 

There is a loud crack and the glass bowl explodes sending glass shards everywhere. The fire starts to grow and consumes the table. Hermione feels herself being yanked back and into a firm chest. Narcissa is standing in front of the burning table doing a series of complicated hand gestures. The room is smokey when Narcissa finally gets the flames to go away. Squinting against the smoke Hermione asks what happened. 

“ Well darling, you are a fire element.” She turns back to the smoldering table and murmurs “ a very strong one”. Narcissa turns back to them, “ My Lord, I would like to go back home and get boxes containing the other elements. The boxes prevent the elements from reacting too strongly” 

Tom nods his agreement. Narcissa gathers what she can and leaves after bidding them both goodbye. 

*** 

When she comes back she has a man helping carry the materials. She introduces him as her son, Draco. He is a spitting image of his mom with the exception of his platinum blond hair. He starts to unpack large wooden boxes off of a dolly and places them in a line. The boxes are about 2 ft by 2ft by 2 ft and have golden characters on them that Hermione doesn't recognize.   
“They are from one of my ancestors, Iola Black. She was shunned from the family for choosing a beta over the alpha she was betrothed to. I was told she took it all in stride and traveled the world with her lover. One of the few times she came back home was to deliver these to her sister, whom she still had a loving relationship with." Noting the curious way Hermione traces her fingers over the symbols, Narcissa continues on. "These symbols are in Sanskrit, Iola acquired them while traveling in Northern India. This symbol is Agni it means fire. This one is Ap, it is the symbol for water." The box for Fire gives a little shake and wiggle as Narcissa runs her hands but not the water one. "This one is Vayu it is the symbol for wind, and this one is bhūmi or Earth." Like earlier on the box for the element that Narcissa claims to have an affinity for shakes and wiggles but not the Earth box. " Lastly, this box is Akash its the symbol for Aether." She gives this box a gentle tap and the box remains as still. " Like I said earlier the box itself is inert but the element inside can still react to your energy.   
“Okay, daring let us start again. We already know you are a Fire Elemental but for the sake of accuracy we will test again!”

Hermione once again lets Narcissa guide her hand the box label fire. The box begins to shake but fortunately this time there isn’t an explosion. Narcissa guides her hand over the water box, and it gives a shake as well. “ Well that's unusual, most people control elements that are complementary to each other. Hmmm, well let us continue.” Hermione's hand goes over the wind box and it dances like the previous two. This time Narcissa doesn’t comment just gives her a look like she is the most perplexing archeological discovery. Her hand glides over the earth box and it jiggles for her too. Behind her, she hears Draco let out a quiet wow. Lastly, Narcissa guides her hand over the aether box and it shakes more violently than the previous ones. The implication of the test leaves everyone in a state of shock. Narcissa is the first one to break it. “ My Lord it would be an honor to train your omega. I, of course with your consent, can monitor her training along with other elementals. I know that Severus is an aether elemental and will happily find other trained elementals. “ 

Tom simply nods his ascent. Hermione asks, “ I thought you said no one is an aether elemental.”

Narcissa, once again losing the air of formality, tsks at Hermione and says” I said almost no one. But Severus is the only Aether elemental I know.”

“ Is he an omega?”  
“ No, he is a beta. He is a good man, he works for your alpha.“ Narcissa turns back to Tom and says, ” I will prepare lesson plans and contact Severus. When should we start her training?” 

“I will let you know. You have served well.”

She does a small bow. "Thank you, my lord.” Going back to her titering voice, “ Draco, be a dear and carry those out for me.” Her son moves without a fuss and starts to stack the boxes and place them back on the dolly. 

Tom grabs Hermione by her waist and guides her out of the dining room and into the kitchen. “I think a celebration is in order. You are so powerful.” He murmurs against her ears. “ What type of wine do you like?” Still a suspicious of his motives. She tells him that she likes a white that’s not too sweet. 

He hums and leaves her standing next to the island. There is a small wine refrigerator that he bends down to get a bottle out of. He pulls out an opaque blue bottle with a label that says it is 'Fruits and Wine'.

“ I was expecting champagne. Where is this wine from?”   
“ France.”   
“France! Why is the label in English?”  
“ Possibly a marketing campaign but I am not sure. It’s one of the best wines you will taste for 5 euros.”   
She hums then takes a sip. “ Oh wow, this is actually really good!”  
“ I know," he says really smugly.

“ So Tom, by now, you must know so much about me. I mean you probably know what essays I wrote in school, and I feel like I barely know anything about you.”   
“Mmm, Yes. I found your thesis on comparative non-domestic animal analgesia and anesthesia to be quite interesting if not for the subtle contradictory statements”  
“Oh, and how does my thesis contradict itself?" She catches herself before he can derail the conversation. " Anyways that's not what I am getting at.” She takes another sip of her wine before continuing. “ Tell me about yourself. Why does Narcissa talk to you as if she might face a beating for so much as looking at you wrong?” 

He does not answer her immediately. Instead, he stares at her over the rim of his glass before taking another sip.” I run a particular type of business that requires the respect of those around me. " 

"mmm, sounds illegal." He doesn't reply to her, just smirks. " Since you aren't very forthcoming about your business. Tell me about your parents." 

"They are insignificant." She jolts a bit at the coldness in his appraisal of his parents. But still, she pushes on to probe him.

"They can't be that insignificant. They raised you."   
He drains his glass of wine before snarling at her. " My mother was weak and useless and died before she could meet me. My father wasn’t much different and left me to rot in an orphanage.” None too gently he chucks the glass into the sink and storms off to the library. 

She starts to follow him to the library to apologize for bringing up such a painful topic when she realizes this might be her chance to escape. With that thought, her mind starts to form a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy this! I initially thought it would take me 3 chapters but was so very wrong... Maybe 6... Anyways I hope yall enjoy the ride. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	4. MF DOOM VS FLYING LOTUS

Chapter 4: MF DOOM VS FLYING LOTUS

Hermione is walking as fast as she can without breaking out into a full out sprint to the bus stop. Harry still has all of her electronics so she doesn't have a way to contact anyone back home. But she does have her beaded bag, in it is one change of clothes and her wallet. Inside her wallet, she has about 10,000 rubles in cash, her debit/credit cards, and her driver's license. It might not be enough for her to fly home but it is enough for her to get to the embassy. Once there she plans on using her ID to prove her identity and get a new passport and buy a plane ticket back home. She also had the wherewithal to write down important addresses and numbers in case she ended up without her phone.

She barely makes it on the bus before the doors close. Her hands are a little sweaty and shaky with the adrenaline pumping through her system. She asks a group of obvious Americans if they can use their phones to get her directions to the embassy. They are kind and happy to help, she scribbles down the direction. She gives them a profuse thanks before sitting towards the back of the bus. 

She leans her head against the window and watches the city go by with a wild mix of emotions running through her mind. She wonders if she has Stockholm syndrome because she feels guilty for leaving Tom. She feels like maybe she should have comforted her kidnapper. She sighs and shakes herself out of her train of thought before getting off the bus to catch her next one. This second bus is the bus that will put her in front of the embassy and one step closer to getting out of this alternate nightmare-scape. 

After barely taking two steps onto the bus she gets hit with a massive migraine and cramps. She doesn’t understand what’s going, she just focuses on getting to a seat. Hermione wraps her arms around herself and folds in on herself. Hermione thinks 3 of the 5 stops she needs has passed but she isn’t sure. She uncurls a little to get a see where she is at when she makes eye contact with Draco. She immediately looks down and hopes he hasn’t recognized her. Fortunately for her, if Draco does recognize her he will have to make a U-turn a bit down the road since they were headed in opposite directions. Although her heart rate has skyrocketed she thinks she can still make it since she is only one stop away from her destination. 

The pain in her abdominal pulses and… and she feels wetness leave her. She purses her lips and tries to remember when her last cycle was. She thinks she should have had two more weeks before another period. Early period or not, Hermione is confused because her periods have never hurt this bad or caused a headache. Her body feels heavy but she drags her self off of the bus to her last stop. The stop is just across the street from the embassy. As she is clearing the road she sees Draco speeding towards her. He pulls up before the light can change and an olive-skinned man with green eyes get out. She hasn’t met him before but she can already tell he probably works for Tom. 

She makes a dash for it. Her burst of speed gets her across the road but once she clears it a wave of vertigo threatens to take her under. She feels so tired. So heavy. With every step towards the embassy, she bemoans the loss of the comfy four poster bed Tom has. 

Draco yells out the window of the sleek black car he is in; “ Blaise, you need to fucking get her!” The man Draco brought has now cleared the road and is coming at her fast. 

But not quite fast enough. She slips through the revolving door and almost wants to cry. She is almost free. Now she can go home and get medical help. Behind the receptionist desk is one young red-headed woman. Her eyes are wide with shock and concern as she takes in the deteriorating state of Hermione. She picks up her phone and says something in about an omega situation. The red-head then rushes for Hermione and helps her stand. Once they are balanced she guides her towards the back of the building. They stand in front of a heavy looking metal door. The door has keypad access. The red-head pauses a bit before she types in a passcode. The little LED flashes red. The red-head tries again, this time the LED flashes green and the red-head is able to open the door. 

In her stupor, Hermione is surprised to find a bedroom. The floor is covered in thick soft brown carpet. There is a large bed in the center of the room up against the wall to her right. In front of the bed is a mini refrigerator, with a small table with two cafe-style chairs. Straight in front of them is another door. The nice red-headed lady guides her to a bed and helps her lay down. 

“Don’t worry you are safe now,” the red-head whispers softly. She starts to starts to hum and Hermione falls asleep.

***

When she comes to there is another more severe looking older woman. She has her burnet hair in a tight bun and is also wearing business casual like the red-head. Hermione tried to focus on the words coming out of this woman’s mouth but she can’t because she feels like she is overheating. Hermione feels like her whole body is soaked. Her hair is a wet mop on her head and there is a very suspicious wet spot under her bum. The burnet woman urges her to drink a shimmery purple translucent liquid, without giving much thought she obeys. The liquid goes down and it feels like the cold of the liquid is chasing away the fire burning in her. She starts to feel heavy and drifts off again. 

***

Tom is sitting down in the back of his library staring at the window. He looks calm and collected but that’s just a facade. His workers that he has gathered here know that there is a storm raging inside of him. No one speaks up to ask why they are gathered, no one wants the snake to uncoil and attack. 

Tom wasn’t sad when he found his omega missing, just on the cusp of her first heat. 

No.  
He was infuriated.

With himself for losing control and having such an irrational reaction to talk of his worthless parents. With his employees since no one was at their correct post to stop her. 

He wants to destroy everyone and everything in front of him. But he knows that isn't the wisest choice to make and he resists the urge just barely. 

He finally stands and greets the gathered group. 

“You are gathered here because my omega is missing,” his breathing starts to pick up as the anger takes over. ”Her first heat is going to happen any day now." He isn’t able to stop the shift into his other form. His need to destroy is too strong. “ I will not have some weak alpha claim her," he bellows. His eyes are now slitted and maroon. His cuspids are elongated and sharp as are his talons. His once handsome visage has melted away into something deathly and fearsome. "Does anyone have an idea as to where she might be?” 

Meek little Draco steps forward. He might not be the most strong but he is smart. Tom values his cleverness. 

“ My lord,” Draco gives a deep bow and doesn’t look him in the eye when he says, “ Blaise and I were running errands when we saw her on a bus. We made a u-turn as soon as we could, but she had already managed to slip inside of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. “  
“ The Order of the Phonix has my omega”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“ there will be hell to pay for them”  
“Of course, sir.”  
“ I will attempt to reason with Dumbledore but if he is stubborn and senile then we will react with force. I want to annihilate them if they don’t cooperate. Everyone is dismissed to start preparations”

*** 

Hermione floats into consciousness. She doesn’t feel like the ache and emptiness between her legs like earlier. The heat that was burning her is now just a low simmer. There are voices. She doesn’t open her eyes because she wants to know what they are talking about. 

An old male raspy voice says,” once we know who her alpha is and what her situation is we can make plans until then we are only planning for scenarios."

A voice that sounds like the severe-looking burnet replies, "It is best we start preparing anyway. We might need to contact the Alpha that gave her that bite."

Panic fills her at the thought of being handed over to Tom. She gives up all pretense of being asleep to butt in, “I just want to go home... I thought that if I came to the embassy then I would be able to get another passport and go home.”

The man she heard earlier responds,“ this isn’t the embassy. " He pauses to thoughtfully stroke his beard before continuing. "You are close, it’s two buildings down. This is the Russian headquarters for the Order of the Phoneix.”

“ Oh, well thank you for your hospitality." She sits up and pushes the covers off of her." I think I will go now,” she says as she swings her feet off the bed.

The wizen man holds his hands out in a placating manner.“ Hold in dear, you might be in the right place after all. We can offer you more suppressants and escorts to the embassy. Tell us your story.”

Hermione gives a short and concise recount of the past few days in Tom's care while skimming over the NC-17 events.

“ The Tom Riddle. Owner of Nagini and head of the Death Eaters Tom Riddle?!” The red-head exclaims at the end of Hermione's story. 

“Well, I guess I am not sure. He doesn’t talk much about himself.”

The old man asks; “May I exam the bite mark Tom created on your shoulder?”

Hermione nods her assent.” Hmm, this looks like he was biting to mark you and not claim you." He presses a bit on the mark before continuing, " Tom might have been waiting for your heat to cement his claim." 

"I can't go back to Tom. I have to get back home soon because I need to start my residency." The older lady tilts her head before asking Hermione what her residency is for. Hermione happily tells her of her professional plan. For the first time, the older lady gives her a bright smile before telling her she is bright.

There is a beat before the bearded man says, " Ah, sorry I have been remiss in introducing ourselves. My name is Albus." He points at the young red-head," This is Ginny." He then turns to the older lady, " This is my second-in-command, Minerva."  
"Command of what?"  
" The Order of Phonex." Ginny proudly replies. " We are an international organization aimed at educating and helping Elementals and Omegas."

Albus nods at Ginny before adding, “We also make sure an Omega's heat isn't taken advantage of. The elixir you were given earlier is a heat suppressant. You will still feel the heat but it won’t be all-consuming. If you decide not to mate, your heat will take around 2-3 weeks to pass. If you do take a mate it will pass in a little under a week. We take omega rights very seriously here. Stay here with us and we will make sure you are taken care of and help you get back home.” 

Hermione smiles at the people in the room, " Okay okay, I can do that." 

Ginny squeals before jumping on her bed to give her a hug. " I am so excited to have you here!"Minerva shakes her head at Ginny's antics but does lean forward to give Hermione's leg a squeeze with a smile that matches Albus'. Ginny pulls back from the hug with her nose wrinkled." You smell like sex though. Take a shower real quick and then I can introduce you to the other members!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this and thanks for reading!!! I wonder what Tom is planning. Let me know what yall think in the comments.


	5. Airplane mode 001

The HQ was more like an apartment/office combo. The first 2 floors were conference rooms and offices. The remaining 8 floors were apartments where the members stayed. Everyone lived here for either safety from rival groups aka the Death Eaters. Or for help with their various needs (read: heats/ruts). 

The first place Ginny took Hermione was to her family's apartment. Ginny's family was so large they took up an entire floor, the 4th floor to be exact. 

When they walked in, they were hit with the delicious aroma of a home-cooked meal. The smell reminded Hermione that she hadn't eaten since her great escape. By the smell of it, something beefy and cheesy was in the oven. 

Upon passing through the foyer, the apartment opens to a huge living room. Against the back wall is a pale yellow sectional sofa and on the wall separating the living room from the dining is a dark blue small couch. The walls are filled with family photos and trophies. Hermione immediately gets a cozy warm vibe from this apartment. 

On the sectional was a gangle of redhead men of varying resemblance to each other. On the small couch was a brunet man and another ginger man with a strong resemblance to the other redheaded men. Ginny introduced them as her brothers and Neville with a careless flick of her hand and pulls Hermione through the dining room and into the kitchen. As a single child, Hermione is amused by the antics of someone with many siblings. Hermione muses to herself that maybe at dinner she will actually get to know Ginny's brother's names. In the kitchen, there are two middle-aged redheads preparing a large meal. The couple moves around each other like synchronized swimmers and Hermione finds herself amazed by the efficient and well-practiced manner of their movement. She quickly buries a longing in herself to have this with some future partner. Unsurprisingly, Ginny introduces these two people as her parents. Hermione is quickly scooped up into a hug by Molly-Ginny's mom. Molly hugs like a woman who loves with no conditions, and it makes Hermione feel safe again. Arthur, Ginny's father, gives a quick smile and wave before returning to his mission of amazing food. They quickly fall into happy chatter about everything and nothing at all. 

Once the meal is finished being prepared and the table is set Artur calls for all his sons ( and Neville) to come to the table. Hermione swears she has never seen a stampede like the one she just witnessed. The redheaded brothers push and shove each other to get through the hall to the dining room (Minus Neville, he calmly trots in after the brothers). Molly scolds them for almost knocking down family photos in their haste.

Ginny diplomatically explains Hermione's situation without the embarrassing details of her earlier heat haze. There is a loud angry agreement that the Death Eaters, in one of the twin's words, ' need to mind there own bloody business and stop sucking Tom's cock.' The Weasly brothers and the brunet offer to escort Hermione to the embassy the next day. She is glad to have found people who respect her humanity and don't just want to use her.

Even after the anger at Hermione's situation has died down there is still so much energy and noise in the room. At any given moment there is a small food fight, at least 3 different conversations, 1 argument. Hermione is thoroughly amused. 

Over the course of the dinner, she finds out that Ginny has 6 brothers and their names. The oldest is Bill, he seems the calmest of the brood. He doesn't actually live with the family, instead, he lives on a different floor with his fiancee- a lovely French woman who is out on a mission. 

The next oldest is Charlie, he is an elemental just like Hermione. Well not just like since he only controls water and earth. Charlie sat across from Hermione and showed her various tricks and tips about controlling the water element. Hermione makes a mental note to herself to get his number before leaving Russia. 

Across from her is Percy. He is also another one of the Weasley clan she has enjoyed talking to. Intellectual, well read, and cultured are words Hermione would use to sum him up. He is the polar opposite to the twins.

The twins, who seem to be the instigators of the small food skirmishes, are named Fred and George. How to tell them apart? Hermione isn't sure. 

Ginny and Neville are to her right. Although Ginny has been just as friendly and kind as earlier a considerable amount of Ginny's attention has been on Neville. Hermione smiles to herself and wonders if they are an item.

Sitting on her left is Ron. For the majority of the dinner, her attention has been on him. He is just so funny but not in the theatrical sense like the twins. He is an alpha, a fact that made her wary of him. But he wasn't domineering like Tom so by the end of the dinner her wariness melted away. 

As Ginny and Ron are escorting her back to her room on the first floor she has a genuine smile on her face.

***

 

They decide early morning would be the best time for the short walk to the embassy. There is palatable anxiety. There have been reports of several known Death Eater appearing in a synchronous manner since Hermione arrived.

But there is no way for her to get a new passport quickly without physically going to the embassy. That being said, she still isn’t sure how long ‘quick’ is. She is running out of time because she is nearly a week into her two-week vacation. She needs to be back for her residency. 

The Wesley clan has agreed to take her along with Neville to act as her bodyguards. Fred and George walk in front, cracking a litany of jokes the whole time. Their location at the front was, as Ginny put it, everyone else’s protection from pranks. Ginny walks next to Hermione. They are holding hands like she used to with Luna. It makes Hermione feel safe. On the outside of Ginny and Hermione are Bill and Charles. Pulling up the back are Ron and Neville. Truly she thinks this is all overkill. The embassy is just a bit down the road and she doesn’t see why Tom would be for vehement about getting back a woman he has only known for a few days. 

She has her small bead bag in one hand and one of Molly’s famous double chocolate muffins in the other. Ron speeds up a bit so that he is on beside her, opposite of Ginny. Bill shakes his head and drops back next to Neville. They are almost to the embassy so close that Hermione almost misses Ron’s odd behavior. Just almost. He has a lot of nervous energy and she can’t figure out why. Right now he has his head bowed and arms behind his back and looks to be in deep thought. When they reach the embassy, Ron had the worst case of word vomit Hermione has ever witnessed. Ron looks up and catches her staring at him. He gives her a crooked smile that she warmly returns. 

“ Hey, Mione I know you um have been really stressed with this whole uh situation. So uh I know that this is early. I mean I know you are leaving soon but. I uh. I would like to maybe court you... Ah sorry, I sound like my Grandpap. He was a real traditional bloke. But I mean I would like more. Like, get to know you more.

By the end of his word vomit session, his ears are beet red and he is stumbling over his words. 

“ I would like that,” Hermione replies as she loops her arm around his arm. Before she can add anything else, Fred and George topple backward into her. She just barely keeps her balance. A thick gas starts to fill their eyes and noses. 

The fog is so thick she can't even see her hand in front of her face even though it is daylight. 

There is lots of shouting and pushing. Before she is pulled by Ginny, Hermione can see Fred and Goerge in a vicious fight with two large figures in lighted skull masks. Ginny and Hermione make a mad dash back for HQ. Hermione doesn't turn back to see how the guys are doing. She just focuses with single-minded determination to not get caught. 

A mantra of 'I can't go back. I can't go back. I can't go back' pounds in her head. Down to her thighs, inciting her to pull her knees to her chest with every stride. She is pushing against the ground so hard with every step she could probably take flight. 

She registers the concrete against her face before she recognizes she is being shoved down. Another masked person has her pinned. " Come on don't be like this. If you make it easier on me, then it will be easier on you." That voice belongs to... Draco her mind supplies. She doesn't listen to him and continues to struggle as he picks her up.

She is shoved into a sleek black fighting like a cat about to take a bath. Draco slams the door on her as hard as he can. It gives Hermione two options: have her fingers smashed or pull her hand back into the car. She chooses to keep her fingers. Once the door closes, she throws her self at it to try and open but it’s hopeless. When she turns around in the car Tom is smirking at her. 

She has feared this moment. 

“Little one it seems that you have started your heat without me.” He puts his face in the crook of her neck and takes a deep breath, “ you smell watered down did ole dumbledor give you a suppressant?” 

She doesn’t respond. She just wraps her arms tighter around herself. After a beat of silence, he moves his arm from her neck to her waist and snakes it between her back and the seat to pull her closer. Once he has her pulled her against him, he takes the hand that isn't around her waist and gently cups her face. If this were a different situation and there wasn't adrenalin and anxiety pumping through her veins, Hermione would feel warmed by his gentleness. 

He leans forward and plants a small kiss on her lips before moving to her jaw- then down to her neck. Fear of retribution for making a hold Hermione still. He is still caressing her neck when he bites down hard over his previous bite. A scream leaves her lips as he forces his teeth deeper into her flesh. and then

then

the heat she thought was calmed comes raging back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Hope yall enjoyed it  
> Leave a comment and tell me what cha think :)


	6. retrograde //

She had woken up before him and had promptly started to suck him off. In her haze, she thought how wonderful everything about him was. Even with both her hands stroking him, she couldn’t hold the length of him. She bobbed her head up and down and up and down as she tried to take as much of him in her mouth. The thick veins in his cock pulsed as it filled. She hummed her moans around his cock. his masculine musk even tasted wonderful. 

Hermione pulled off of him with an obscene pop before moving to his balls. She kept one hand on his dick to stroke and the other she used to cradle his balls so she could suck them. By now, Tom was wide awake. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch her. She looked magnificently debauched. Her hair was frizzed and going in all directions, there were tears still hanging in the corner of her eyes from when she took too much of him, and drool on her chin. 

She is a perfect omega.

His mind moved to make a list of all the ways she is perfect but when she moved to his balls he couldn’t resist the urge to fill her. With one hand in her hair and another under her arm, he pulled her up and then flipped them over. In one swift movement, he filled her. Her toes curl with the pleasure of being filled. By this late in her heat there was no need for prep, she was still dripping from earlier. His thrusts were rough, fast, and hard. The hand he had in her hair moved to neck as he planted kisses on the opposite chin line. The other hand he used to tweak her nipple, alternating between each breast. 

She felt like she was in heaven and going higher. With each thrust, he would rub against her clit and send shivers down her spine. He moved her legs from his waist to his shoulders, to angle her so that he could get just a bit deeper. He pauses kissing her neck to whisper a demand. 

"Touch yourself."

Hermione does so with fierce abandon. She feels like a string pulled tautly and every thrust, every slick slide of her fingers, every twist of her nipples brings her close.....

She breaks. Shatters in his arms with a guttural moan. His thrusting falters and he is cumming soon after her. He starts to grow at the base of his cock, swelling to keep them locked together as he fills her with his seed. His knot is too large to pull back out so he rocks against her as he pulses more and more into her. He lets her legs fall from his shoulder back to his waist, and soothes her sweaty hair from her face. He gives her a bright genuine smile, " I don't even have words to describe how perfect you are." 

She laughs, a bright twinkling sound. 

"Well, I have words to describe my review of you." His smile stays in place as he nods for her to continue. " It was eh."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to lie." He punctuates his reprimand with a slap to her thigh. She giggles more at his reprimand. " If you need a refresher, I would happily oblige myself." He starts to grind his knot into her and her laughs choke off into moans. 

The knot of his cock rub against her g-spot and his pubic hair creates a delicious friction against her clit. It's just too much for her oversensitive cunt. Her fingers start to claw at his back as he builds tempo. He is so impossibly deep she fills stuff with him. He leans back down to suck on her nipples. 

One hand drifts from his back to his hair as he plays with her puffy nipples. His sucking turns into bites and her grip in his hair gets sharper. She feels herself getting close again and she starts to chant his name over and over again. 

He snakes a hand between them to play with her clit. He pinches her clit in time with a sharp bite to her nipples and she shatters again. The chants of his name turn into a scream As they are coming down from their high he lavishes her with kisses and praise. She is limp and content to just listen to him.  
***

The next time she wakes she is by herself. She is not too concerned since Tom would leave her occasionally to get more food or answer a phone call. Hermione rolls on to her back and stretches. Arching her back just so to get a pop out, and lets a small sigh of relief out. Her heat isn’t raging within her, that’s not to say she doesn’t feel the burn. It is more like a low simmer then the all-consuming fire she felt before. 

She makes her way into the bathroom to catalog the new bruises she feels pulling at her. As she stands before the mirror there isn’t a single thought of disgust that rolls through her mind at the marks the litter her umber skin.

There are many bruises up and down her arms or legs where Tom has pinned her down. There are even more bite marks that span her neck, shoulders, and breast. She touches one of the more gnarly bite marks and a feeling of disconcertment rolls over her. It feels like she is forgetting something important but she can’t quite place her finger on what it is. She shakes the feeling and goes to brush her teeth.

Tom still isn’t back, normally he would show up shortly after she wakes if he isn’t already with her. She purses her lips but decides to shake her concern in favor of a long hot shower. 

****

Tom is still not back. It has been so long that her curls have long since dried. Worry nags in her gut. Hermione has been pacing. Back and forth and back in fourth. Her fast mind shoots in different directions. One thought wonders back to the last time she felt like this, hopeless and worried. It was after her first surgery for a tumor removal for a beloved 12-year-old cat. Her mentor at the time asked her why she was pacing. Without really paying attention to the wizened doctor, she replied she was worried. Her mentor shook their head and asked her when has worry ever solved a problem, and when Hermione couldn’t answer she found her self with a list of lunch request from other people working in the hospital and her mentor's credit card. Although simple, the act of going from place to place gave her something else to do. 

She took a deep cleansing breath and decided to do something. She folds her arms across her chest and turns to face the room. She mentally makes a list; there are no electronics, the door is locked from the outside, but she could build a more suitable nest. It’s simple and physical.

Her heat is still a simmer. Still low enough for her to focus on something other than Tom. 

She pulls all the covers off of the bed and goes through the bags of new nest materials Harry delivered earlier. Something deep within her preens at the excess of materials she has at her disposal. She decides to organize everything according to softness and then thickness. Hermione peers into the first bag to find it is filled with pillows. She takes the plastic off of each one and thoroughly squeezes and squash each pillow. The next bag is filled with blankets and sheets. And lastly, there are several bags that have Downey comforter in them. 

*** 

She is putting the finishing touches to their new nest when the door opens. Her attention snaps to the door and she becomes giddy with the prospect of showing Tom their new nest…. except … it’s not Tom … or anyone she recognizes.

There is a woman in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face. 

Her dark eyes dart across the nest and Hermione making some unknown calculation. She doesn’t move closer into the room. Hermione isn’t sure how she feels, they are a few emotions running through her. Anger, irritation, unease. In her unabashed nudity, Hermione demands the identity of the interloper. The woman draws her lips into something someone might call a smile, if not for the malice that shines through. “That was just what I was going to ask you.”

She floats into the room as if walking didn’t require moving your weight from one foot to another. She looks to be the polar opposite of Hermione. Where Hermione's skin is sun loved, this lady’s skin looks like it has only ever seen the moonlight. Her inky black hair flows down to her waist with not a hint of a curl. The interloper's eyes area fathomless pitch black. She cocks her head,“ so this is where Tom has been. Do you know how hard it was to get him to leave his house? 

Did you know Tom and I always have tea time? Every week same time. Same place. It’s one of the more consistent things about my life.”

By the end of her questioning, the woman is crouching over the nest. Hermione irritation and unease are building. An angry blush starts to heat Hermione's face, how dare this woman to violate the sanity of their nest.  
“ You must not be that important to Tom. He has never mentioned you.”

Before Hermione could finish her sentence the interloper has flung herself across the nest and is pinning Hermione down by her neck. The earlier anger Hermione feels has now melted completely to fear and unease. Hermione's hands scramble to try to shove this woman off of her but the interloper only tightens her grip of Hermione's neck. " I had to start a fire at Nagini. A special type of fire."

By now Hermione has both her hands on the interloper's shoulders to push her but she just won't move. Through her teeth, he growls for this woman to get off of her. The rough cloth of this woman's garb feels irritating against her nipples and chafes her clit. 

The interloper laughs and uses her free hand to traces down Hermione's face. " You are quite pretty, but there has to be another reason Tom wouldn't leave you."

“ BELLA, STOP IT.” Tom's voice rings out. 

The woman- Bella- hands drop as if she has been burnt. 

“ Leave”, although a whisper, Tom's words carried a deadly heat to them.

She scurries over to where Tom is standing,” Tom, you have to understand I-“. Tom has hands around Bella’s neck before she could even finish her plea.

“ Leave or I will kill you where you stand” Bella bolts out the door without another word. 

Hermione still hasn’t moved from the position Bella had her pinned in. She takes a deep breath to try to clear the panic that still has a vice grip on her heart. Tom soundlessly across the room.

“ I am so sorry.” Tom’s apology tugs sadness and hopelessness from out of her panic. Hermione rolls her lips in to try to contain the tears that are threatening to break. But the thoughts that race across her mind crescendo.

A sob breaks through and she breaks too.

Hermione cries because her education has been cut short and her career ended before it starts 

Hermione cries because she enjoyed her heat with her kidnapper.

Hermione cries because she has no idea what the future holds or if she is even in control of her life. 

Tom has her wrapped in a tight embrace. He scooped her up when the first sob left her. With his back against the pillows she lined up earlier he rocks her - saying sweet nothings into her hair- promises for the future. 

Hermione is angry… disappointed… disgusted with herself for finding comfort in the arms of the man who has caused her sorrow. Why does he smells nice and his embrace bring comfort? She doesn’t know. She decides to allow herself the time to wallow in her sadness and soak up the comfort that Tom offers. Tomorrow she can take back her future.

Eventually, she cries herself into a dreamless sleep. 

***

The following morning sees Hermione heat free and sitting at the kitchen bar. Tom told her that since her heat was over he was going to introduce her main Elemental teacher. Hermione plays with her breakfast while she lets her mind wander. It’s a simple breakfast, a feature she wishes was reflected in her own life. 

In an effort to get Hermione out of her post-heat funk, Harry offered Hermione her phone so that she can call a few people. Of course with the stipulation that she does not mention a word of her current predicament. 

But that’s not where her mind wanders.. well at least not exactly. She twirls her spoon around her porridge before putting it down to pick up her glass of juice. She can perfectly remember Albus’ words when he came to talk to her after her dinner with the Weasley clan. 

“ My dear, it is not with a light heart I offer you this”. Anxiety crawled up her throat when his kind inquiries into her dinner turned somber. 

Albus offered her a position in the Order of Phoenix’s espionage division. He stated that he worried that Tom might hatch a plan to take her back. At the time she scoffed at the idea. First of all, they were a stone's throw from where she needed to be. She didn’t see an interception possible. Secondly, Tom hardly knew her and couldn’t be that interested in her. 

She sighs before finally eating a spoon full of her porridge. Albus explained the dubious conception of the Death Eaters and their current illegitimate industries. They were a gang. A mafia. A syndicate. A criminal empire that thrives off of the misery of others and was emboldened by their supernatural prowess. 

Something Albus wanted to put a stop to. Which was were Hermione came in, she let Tom think she was in love so that he would trust her. In the farce of a loving relationship, she would find all of his secrets and give them to Albus so he could exploit them. 

“ If under the circumstance,” she pauses to knock on wood, ” Tom does take me again, I agree to work for you. “

Once she agreed Albus gave her a warm smile and pat in the back before briefly leaving to bring someone to meet her. This person was someone she would be able to interface with to pass the information along. The man Albus brought in was imposing with his slight sneer and tall stature. He was dressed in all black and looked the part of villain better than Tom. 

“This is Severus. He is one of my most trusted.”

Hermione was brought out of her reverie by the sound of Tom’s voice introducing her new teacher. She stops playing with her half-eaten porridge to meet Severus- for a second time. 

“It’ll be a pleasure working with you, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope yall like the smut. Let me know your thoughts in the comments. I think I might do a rewrite because I want to get to this point a bit later in the story, but we will see.


	7. update

I decided to do a rewrite. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502089/chapters/41225951 

I hope yall like the new version. I think I might delete this version later. 

Anywho, thank you to PrincessRosalean and Ali for your constant support, your comments inspire me to keep writing. Thank you button1721 for your constructive criticism, its part of the reason I decided to do a rewrite. Thank you to everyone who read this. Thank you for the kudos yall left. I hope yall like the rewrite.


End file.
